Hero
by JainaSolo00
Summary: -Song-fic- *Warning* minor Spoilers for Star By Star... Zekk finds Jaina, need I say more ;) Please Read and Review!!


You know the Drill. I don't own any of this stuff. The song is "Hero" by Enrique Inglesias. Star Wars is George Lucas's and I am getting no $ off this story.*  
  
This is Set after Star by Star. My least favorite NJO book personally. But It's when Zekk Finds Jaina after she's turned to the dark. Yeah, it's a song fic. Go easy on me, It's my first fic ;)  
  
  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Jaina stared into the star speckled sky; the darkness was a time of reflection. Something she had realized she needed to do desperately, but had kept putting off. She had done the one thing that had been recited over and over by her Uncle Luke, the one thing that he had bored into her brain since she had started training as a little girl.  
  
She had given into the Darkness, betrayed herself and her little brother. How could she? She was always the Levelheaded Solo Child. But she had Given in to her fear and hate.  
  
She had turned to the Darkside  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of all she had left behind. All the bridges she had burned. No one would ever take her back now. She thought of Jacen, Her Mother and Father, Her Uncle and Aunt  
  
And she thought of Zekk  
  
She wondered what the Dark-haired young man was doing. After dismissing him so non-challantly before she felt a pang of guilt. He had loved her. She couldn't guarantee that with anyone else. They had been through so much. Jaina Stared into the moon as tears drew canyons on her dirt-covered face. "Oh Zekk, I'm sorry"  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
The moon soon changed from yellow to green as Jaina saw Zekk's eyes in her memory. She didn't know what had come over her on the mission they had shared blowing him off like that. But she did love him.  
  
She looked back at the moon for condolence; instead she was looking into the face of a dark-haired young man. She turned her head, how could she be so filled with sorrow to believe that he could have found her, that he could be there. Her body trembled as tears fell more quickly.  
  
She felt strong arms pick her up, she was so thin it wasn't much effort. A warm hand tilted her chin forward. She was staring into his Face. Zekk's Face. As his green eyes held her clouded ones, he kissed her forehead and sat down with her in his arms. She shook uncontrollably as her memories came back to her. She had been so wrong. She could stay there in his embrace forever. He ran his fingers through her knotted hair. The whole universe seemed to forget time when she was in his arms.  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
Jaina wanted to kill herself for being so stupid, for forgetting all that she had ever been taught. How could anyone ever take her back? How could she bear to look at her twin, he had warned her so many times. and what about her Uncle? How many times had he told her that fear and hate were of the darkside. She caught her breath and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Zekk?"  
  
"What?" his voice was so soothing, she could fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"How could you forgive me?"  
  
1 "You forgave me"  
  
For the first time in a long while Jaina smiled.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
All she could do was Turn to look at his face, which was now streaked with tears. "Oh Zekk, I love you" She swung her arms around his shoulders and he kissed her.  
  
"I love you too Jaina, I've loved you from the moment I saw you."  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
He kissed her again, this time with more passion than before. A jolt sped through her body like a bolt of lightning. This was her solemate.. This was whom she was going to spend her life with. He was so gentle and kind. She could feel his relief mixed with sorrow at seeing her like this. She was so skinny and pale, and dark circles rimmed her eyes. She had no idea how anyone could love such a broken person. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be lost in his embrace.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Zekk stood and looked down at her, patient face waiting for a reaction. Jaina struggled to get up on her feet. She had been so strong, now she could barely lift herself off the ground. Zekk held her tiny hands in his and stood, gazing in her eyes. The moon lighted his handsome face. He touched her cheek and traced scars down her torn face. All she could do was gaze at him. He was so wonderful. He held her, and together they stood watching the full moon. Comfort flooded through her. If no one but Zekk accepted her then she still had someone. Jaina didn't think even he could understand how much that meant to her. He held her close and together they stared into the star-speckled sky.  
  
I can be your hero. 


End file.
